Harmless Flirt
by DaRkDrEaMeR23
Summary: Paige Michalchuk decided to check out a chat room one time, because of the tale from her friend. And in the end comes out realizing it was a mistake to begin with. Bad summary I know but fairly good story. READ ON PPLS!
1. A friends unknowing influence

**_Harmless Flirt_**

**_  
_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_  
Rating: PG-13, just to be safe._

_  
Summary: Paige Michalchuk decided to check out a chat room one time, because of the tale from her friend. And in the end comes out realizing it was a mistake to begin with. Bad summary I know but fairly good story. READ ON PPLS!_

_Chapter One: A Friend's Unknowing Influence_

The sunlight creaped in through the blinds and over the tiny sleeping figure, ruffled under the many blankets. Drawing in a full breath she tossed her head, sending her blonde locks scattering along side her face and shoulders, to see the numbers 8:14 blink in a shade of blinding red. With her face buried down in her pillow she releases a muffled groan, just before picking herself up from her bed and making her way to the bathroom. After an hour or so of getting ready she retrieves her bag lying on one of her chairs and slings it over her shoulder and, looking once more to the blanket engulfed bed, walks out of the door. Hoping into passenger side of the black car in her driveway she was greeted by her best friend.

"Could you have gotten up any earlier?" She slipped out, turning her head to face the red head beside her.  
"Lighten up, besides it's not that early." She replied, pulling out of the driveway.

"Eight in the morning ... on a Saturday. Who willingly gets up that early." She pauses, letting out a sigh and tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "And I am-"

She was cut off by her friend pinching her arm.

"Ow! El!"

Ellie rolled her eyes at her friends exaggeration. "Sorry, but it's supposed to be our girls day out. Don't be such a grump."

"Okay okay. And by the way what are the guys planning on doing all day?"

"Well, they decided it would be good if they had a relaxing day-"

"They're watching sports and pigging out on junk all day, aren't they?" She interrupted her friend.

"Pretty much, yeah." She confirmed, then turned her attention to the radio. After a little while of searching through the channels she settles on one station, which is playing "I Hate Everything About You" From Three Days Grace.

"So where are we going, Miss Nash?"

Ellie kept quiet for a few seconds then pulls into the Mall Parking lot. "First stop! The Mall." She chirped excitedly.

"Eleanor Nash lose in a mall, the stores are in for trouble." Her friend added stepping out of the car walking beside Ellie.

"Come on Michalchuk!" She shrieked looping her arm through her blonde friend's. "There's shopping to do!" With that they ran to the mall doors, both releasing their own set of laughs.

Hours later both girls arrive at Sean and Ellie's apartment. Opening the door's they were greeted with Sean and Jay both sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey!" Ellie smiled brightly entering the apartment, both arms filled with shopping bags.

"El..." Sean groaned once he caught sight of all the bags in his girlfriends arms.

"What did you guys buy out the whole Mall?" Jay added in.

"Excuse me, if there was a sale at practically every store I went into." She replied defensively.

"And Page, your getting just as bad as Ellie." Sean pointed out by looking over to Paige seeing all the bags in her hands.

"Oh yeah." Ellie remarked taking a few bags from Paige's arms. "I forgot about those, thanks friend."

"Chicks..." Jay mumbles under his breath.

"I heard that Jason." Ellie said, while looking through one of the many shopping bags on the table.

"So did you guys ever even leave the couch today?" Paige asked taking a seat in the empty chair near the couch.

"What does it matter, did you girls do anything, but shop today?" Jay replied.

"No." She said rolling her eyes.

"There's your answer." He added with a smirk.

Then there was a low, computerized voice heard.

"Sean, what was that?" Ellie asked looking over at him on the couch.

"I don't know. It's been doing that all day." He said, keeping his eyes fixed on the TV screen.

Ellie made her way over to the computer and turned up the volume hearing the voice more clearly say, "One New Message." Then took a seat in the computer chair. "I got a new e-mail."

Paige came over to her side bringing a chair over with her. "Whose it from?"

Ellie finished reading it and then clicked off the computer. "Hey guys we are going to go look at the stuff we got at Paige's house, okay?"

"Huh? Yeah yeah, whatever." Sean said not paying attention.

"Damn it, why didn't he pass the ball!" Jay shouted aggravatedly at the television.

Paige looked from the guys to her friend. "I don't think they mind."

Ellie released a small laugh. "Me neither."

The girls left the house and within minutes were at Paige's house. Once they were inside and upstairs in Paige's room they both sat on her, now made, bed.

"So, El who was that person who sent you an e-mail? A guy?" She asked her friend who now was flipping through one of Paige's magazines.

"Oh, he was just some kid I talked to in a chat room."

"And he was e-mailing you?" Paige asked somewhat confused.

"Yeah." She paused looking up at her friend seeing her confused look. Sighing to herself she spoke once more. "Stop thinking what I know you are. When me and Sean had broken up for that week I was upset so I went into one of those online chat rooms and started taking to some guy. And when me and Sean got back together I ended it. Just a little online flirting. No harm, no foul."

"I never knew you went into chat rooms." Paige said, readjusting one of the silver bracelets around her wrist.

"That is because I never told you. And besides it was just once." Ellie then shut the magazine and jumped up from the bed.

"I guess."

"Come on now Michalchuk. Don't worry your pretty little blonde head over it." She said, pulling at one of her friend's straight blonde hair pieces.

"I know. Your right." Paige confirmed with a small smile.

"Of course I am. And I hate to do this, but I really got to get home. I'm visiting my mom today. I push myself to visit her a few times a month, it's the least I could do for her letting me live with Sean."

"Oh, but we didn't get to go through our stuff."

"Oh it's okay. We can do that tomorrow. Call me later." Ellie said, walking to the door.

"Bye." Paige shouted after her friend.

"See ya, blondie." She called back to her.

After Ellie had left Paige laid on her bed for a few minutes thinking about what Ellie had said to her before. "Just a little online flirting. No harm, no foul." She stayed in her position for a few minutes before she sat up and pulled out her laptop from under her bed. She Signed onto her aim account, looked through some of the listings and chose one of the chat room links. Just as she entered she received an instant message from one of the people in there. She read over the person's screen name and the words he typed her and, although hesitant, she replied.

- - - - -

XmissdemeanorX: hi

BigPIMP026: you're new aren't you?

XmissdemeanorX: yeah, I've never really been in a chat room

BigPIMP026: oh really

XmissdemeanorX: yeah but I have wanted to

BigPIMP026: well I'm glad you decided to

- - - - -

Paige leaned back resting her head on her bed's backboard, before typing once again.

- - - - -

XmissdemeanorX: me too

BigPIMP026: oh my names Daniel by the way

BigPIMP026: what's your's?

- - - - -

Paige took her hands off the keys taking in a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she should give him her name or not. Ellie didn't say if she told that guy her name, but then again she didn't say if she didn't. Well as long as she only says her first name it's okay.

- - - - -

XmissdemeanorX: Paige

BigPIMP026: I like that

BigPIMP026: it's hot

XmissdemeanorX: thanks

XmissdemeanorX: your's ain' to bad either

- - - - -

Paige found herself smirking. No wonder Ellie went on here when she was upset. This was so much fun. You get to initiate fun flirting without every actually having to deal with the person.

- - - - -

BigPIMP026: oh you think?

BigPIMP026: not many girls like that name

XmissdemeanorX: I do

- - - - -

This went on for a little while longer. Paige was having so much fun just talking to this one person. They had more of a connection than she has had with some of her boyfriends. He was such a great guy, so nice to her. But it was all just harmless Internet flirting, nothing real. It had to be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**(A/N: What'd ya'll think? If ya liked what ya read please reply and if you didn't please reply! lol I hope to post more next weekend! Please wait!)**_


	2. Author Note

Hello to all my dutiful readers. I would first like to thank you for taking the time to read what i have written, i appreciate it. But unfortunately i'm not sure when an update will be available. My father died a few weeks ago, and i'm not even in the frame of mind to even concetrate and read a story, let alone sit and write to any of my pending stories. I didn't even remember about FanFiction, but when i had checked my mail i had several notification emails. And i thought i should just post this note so you know it's not that i'm going to stop writting any of my stories, or that i just haven't wanted to write. I just hope you all understand, are patient with me and willing to check back in some time for any updates. I'm not promising anything in a small frame of time, but as soon as i feel i can concentrate i will try and have some updates out. Thank you for your time. And to all my beautiful reviewers, you really brighten my day thanks.

-Caitlyn


End file.
